He s leaving home
by sayu akurami
Summary: Dedicado a faby-nan... PruCan y UsUk... creo... no tengo idea, juzguen ustedes o.o. Intento fallido de drama


Quería continuar vendetta, lo juro, pero después de una dosis extra grande de slash en devianart entre en estado sweet, sumado con el estado emo que acabo de ganar viendo un video musical emo (She´s leaving home, que curiosamente acabo de usar para este one-shot XD) así que , ya que le debo algo a faby-nan decidi hacer esto en lo que regresa mi inspiración

He´s leaving home (one-shot)

Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece… a si, y la canción tampoco, esa le pertenece a los Beatles que aun no han muerto¬¬

.-.-.

Es miércoles por la mañana, es tan temprano que todavía no ha salido el sol. La casa se encuentra en un silencio que solo es roto por unos pequeños pasos en el segundo piso

Un chico rubio y de grandes ojos cierra con cuidado la puerta de su habitación mientras en su mano sujeta con fuerza una carta. Con cuidado desliza la carta bajo la puerta vecina con la esperanza de que lo explique todo

Baja las escaleras con cuidado, sujetando su maleta con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que abraza a su querido oso de peluche, Kumajiro

Sin hacer ruido abre la puerta trasera de la cocina. Antes de atravesar el umbral, observa su antigua casa por una última vez

Sale fuera, es libre

.-.-.

Alfred duerme tranquilamente en su cama, probablemente soñando con una montaña de hamburguesas mientras balbucea dormido. A su lado Arthur se sienta con lentitud en la cama

Mientras se desespera puede observar algo, un papel cuidadosamente doblado, abandonado enfrente de la puerta

Aun con sueño, le recoge. Es una carta

Comienza a leer con tranquilidad, pero tiene problemas para mantener la compostura cuando termina de hacerlo

-Levántate idiota!- El mayor casi tira al estadounidense al momento de despertarlo

-Iggi! Quiero dormir otro rato!- Alfred está a punto de hacer un puchero, pero es detenido cuando el inglés le tienta el papel

-Cállate y lee

Un tenso silencio rodea el ambiente mientras el más joven lee el escrito. Cuando termina su reacción no se hace esperar

Rápido como el mismo corre a la habitación junto a la suya. Lo que ve es blanco, el blanco puro y brillante de las paredes. Su habitación esta reluciente, todos sus libros en orden, su cama tendida, todo parece en orden

Pero él no esta

¿Cómo puede ser tan irreflexivo?

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

.-.-.

El reloj de la estación toca las nueve de la mañana de un viernes nublado. Un chico rubio espera pacientemente en una banca

No tiene miedo. Su miedo se fue cuando supo que ya no podían seguirles. No, ahora está demasiado lejos

Sostiene con cuidado a su querido kumajiro, mientras navega en sus recuerdos

El fue siempre el único. No había nadie más. Le fue dado todo lo que podía comprarse con dinero. A él nunca le falto nada

Mathew cerró los ojos con suavidad, mientras unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Pero siempre estuvo solo. Alfred y Arthur eran buenas personas, pero nunca le notaron. Entre ellos, no había espacio para un tercero. Le dieron todo lo que se puede comprar con dinero

Pero se fue

Se fue de casa después de tantos años viviendo solo

Esta tan concentrado reflexionando, que no nota cuando una persona se coloca detrás de el

-Matty!- el aludido brinca del susto cuando unas manos le abrazan por detrás. Pero el miedo es sustituido por dicha cuando se da cuenta de quien le abraza

Solo es un humilde vendedor de coches

Pero para él , es lo único que necesita

-Hola Gilbert- dice mientras besa su frente con suavidad

.-.-.

Hoy es un día especial. Por primera vez la casa está totalmente en silencio. Por primera vez Alfred no tiene apetito para una hamburguesa, y Arthur solo permanecía en silencio mientras tomaba una taza de té, al otro lado del sofá

Habían llamado a la policía. Pero aun nada

La etapa de negación había pasado el primer día

Le dimos toda nuestra vida .Sacrificamos toda nuestra vida. ¿Porque nos hizo esto? Habían sido los pensamientos del segundo día

El tercer día ahora era de culpabilidad

¿En qué nos equivocamos?

EL cuarto día, Arthur abrió un viejo libro de fotos. Tanto el cómo su pareja viajaron por los recuerdos. Ahí estaba el día de su boda. Ahí el día en el que adoptaron a Matt

En ese entonces era tan pequeño. Tan frágil

En el siguiente estaba el día en el que le hicieron su primer regalo. Su oso Kumajiro, que conservo durante tanto tiempo. Se veía tan sonriente, tan feliz

Pero, en las siguientes fotos, algo parecía cambiar

Ese tiempo había sido difícil. Había poco dinero. Fue lo que pensaron. Debían de protegerlo. Fue lo que creyeron. El tiempo perdido puede compensarse con cosas materiales

Fue la manera más fácil de hacer como si no le hubieran abandonado. Para pensar que todo era por su bien. Para pensar que podían comprar su amor con cosas materiales

No sabíamos que estuviésemos equivocados

Las últimas fotos solo reflejaban a una feliz pareja. En la que solo había dos. El muchacho de Piel blanca que abrazaba a su osito parecía casi transparente, en un rincón del cuarto. Como si no perteneciera en ese lugar

Porque finalmente, no lo hacia

No hubo lágrimas los anteriores días, ni lo siguientes. Tampoco lo hubo ese día

Pero el sentimiento seguía ahí

Y siguió ahí por mucho tiempo. Demasiado del que podrían contar

Mathew jamás regreso

.-.-.

Matty sonrió cuando fue presentado a los amigos de Gilbert. Sonrió cuando fue con él a su primera fiesta. Sonrió cuando fue a vivir con él. Sonrió como nunca cuando tuvieron su primera cita

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía tan feliz. Después de tanto tiempo se estaba divirtiendo

Diversión es lo único que no se puede comprar con dinero

Gilbert le llevo a un hermoso estaque congelado el día en el que le propuso matrimonio. Tomo su pequeña mano y le coloco con suavidad el anillo en su mano, mientras la blanca piel del menor se teñía de rojo

Después de eso Gilbert salto sobre él, para que ambos terminaran sobre la blanca nieve. Ese día era precioso. Lo recuerda perfectamente, porque ambos estuvieron ahí, solo contemplando el día, tomados de la mano

No se preocupa por Alfred y Arthur

Ellos estaban mejor sin él

-Oye, en que piensas?- El rubio levanto la cabeza, hacia un muchacho de piel y cabello blanco, que le observaba molesto- en que podrías pensar que es más interesante que el awesome yo?

Matt solo rio divertido- En nada en especial. Solo pienso- dijo, mientras se acurrucaba junto al mayor- que no preferirá estar en ningún otro lugar

.-.-.

** El se va e casa**

**Después de tantos años viviendo solo**

**Bye bye**

.-.-.

Snif snif, la canción original me hizo llorar T.T no estoy hecha para ser madre . Ni tampoco para escribir ¬¬ (creo que nesesito un abrazo *solloza*)


End file.
